


Looking Down

by FridayMorning



Category: The Vicious Circuit Series - Robert Brockway
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Poetry, Post-Canon, Spoilers, using that tag because there is no tag for "became part of the universe"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayMorning/pseuds/FridayMorning
Summary: A poem from Kaitlyn's point of view, now that everything is over, on accepting her role and watching over her friends.





	Looking Down

**Author's Note:**

> So this book series has yet to find a place on ao3? Don't mind if I do. If you're a fellow fan, let me know what you think.

I am a weapon,  
Not meant to stay sheathed.  
I live to defend.  
All the power I need  
Is within my blade.

I am what makes the universe turn,  
Not meant to stay still.  
I live to keep the balance.  
All the energy I need  
Comes from the stars.

I am the angel,  
Not meant to die.  
I live to bring hope during chaos.  
All the motivation I need  
I get from watching over you.


End file.
